Quest of The Pirate King
by Deadpheonix
Summary: Chapter 1 is up. Review this time, please.
1. Prologue

Sup, It's me, every body's favorite dead bird from hell. Now to the point of this little intro, I now bring you my new fic entitled Quest of The Pirate King, now before you start ranting in your review that this should be in the One piece section of this site. No, this is a pokemon story. Now here it is.

Disclaimers: I don't own pokemon dammit

Act 1

Prologue: The Pirate King

The sun over Sootoplis City shone its normal brightness, this seamed almost impossible after the events that occurred just before.

A tall stone statue of the Elite Four Champion Wallace stood in front of the former Cave of Origin. In the place the cave once stood was now a pile of ruble.

Atop the statue, standing on Wallace's head, stood a teenage boy. The boy had messy red eyes that came down near his eye. The boy wore a ragged gray cloak, that looked as though it was once a great shade of black, a pair of orange protective glasses, a pair of baggy black pants with with two white rings around the top, a pair of red fingerless gloves where visible under the cloak, and finally a black skateboard deck like object was strapped to his back. The strangest thing about the boy was his eyes, one was a brilliant red, and the other a sapphire blue.

The boy jumped from the statue and landed on the ground a few feet from the statue. He began walking down the street of the island city and looked at the people as they continued about their daily work.

A stray newspaper blew forward and wrapped itself around the boys leg. He picked it up and began to read it.

This day is the six month anniversary of the chaotic events that happened when Team Aqua released the titan of the sea. The region has slowly rebuilt itself over the last half year and the Hoenn League is set for one month from this day.

In other news, the boy who obtained the legendary beast Rayquazza and used it to battle and re-seal the titan has yet to be seen since the great battle. This boy is currently the regions greatest hero. Both the press and the league have come to call the Pirate King. All we know about the King is that he has a team that consists of a Slugma, a Cacturne, a Charizard, a Mightyena, a Armaldo, and Rayquazza. We also know that he can use his Slugma to create illusions and perform Kirinokotsu, or the art of bending flame. And finally that the battle changed the way the Pirate King looks. As seen in the photo the left taken during the battle and an artists sketch of how The King would look know. As you see during the battle the boy had black hair, but after he emerged from the dust ,caused by Rayquazza returning Kyogre to its slumber, he had scarlet red hair and a single red and a single blue eye.

The boy then looked over at the picture of a boy riding on the back of Rayquazza, he looked across the page to where the picture of the king should be, but found it had been cut out by previous owner of the paper.

"Oh well," The boy stated tossing the paper to the side and turning back to the road, "Now for that badge."

He walked to the waters edge and pulled the board from its sleeve and placed it on the water, where it hovered a few inches above the surface. He stepped onto the board and pushed on the stone ledge behind him.

The board took off over the water and finally skidded to a stop at the edge of a small island. The only thing on the island was a large blue building with a picture of a Milotic on the front.

The boy walked through the sliding doors and into a ice cased room. The boy steeped on the ice and it shattered under his weight.

"What a problem that is." The boy stated.

He looked around the icy field and found six scattered rocks shooting out of the ice. The boy rubbed his chin and finally jumped forward and jumped onto the rock and stood on the tip. He lunged himself forward and landed on the nearest rock. This continued until he was on the second to last rock.

The boy stood on the rock and looked across the ice at the man sitting in a throne like chair. The man had slicked back black hair with three white spikes coming off the right side. The man wore a blue and white jacket, a pair of purple pants, black shoes, a black shirt, and a pair of light blue boots.

The boy jumped to the final rock and finally to the ground in front of the man. The man stood up and looked at the boy.

"Most people just walk across the ice very softly boy." The man stated smiling

"I really don't care," the boy boy stated as he pulled a pokeball from his cloak, "I have come for my eighth badge."

"Well you have come to the right place for that. Now my name is Shaun and what is yours my boy?" The man stated pulling a pokeball from his belt.

"You can call me Jake, now let the battle begin," The boy said tossing the pokeball into the air," Go, Rush."

The pokeball popped open and revealed a large black and gray wolf like pokemon. The beast let out a shrill howl and stood by its masters side.

"I choose you, Luvdisc." Shaun called tossing his poke ball into the air.

The ball released a small, pink, heart shaped, fish like pokemon that floated about a foot from the ground.

"Crunch."

Rush the Mightyena shot forward and latched its jaws on the Luvdisc before its trainer even uttered a command.

"Charm." Shaun cried.

The Luvdisc began to try and make Rush fall in love with it, with no prevail.

"Howl and then use takedown."

Rush let out a shrill howl and then shot forward. It slammed into the Luvdisc, causing it to slide across the ice.

"Luvdisc, waterpulse." Shaun yelled as Luvdisc rose again.

"Hyperbeam."

Luvdisc let out a fast moving water ring as Rush released a powerful yellow beam from it's mouth.

The two attacks collided and forced each other back and forth. Finally the hyperbeam attack broke the waterpulse and hit Luvdisc, knocking her out.

"Return Luvdisc," Shaun stated returning Luvdisc to her ball, " How did Your Mightyena stop the attack?"

"Rush is female," Jake explained returning Rush and pulling out a pokeball and tossing it into the air, "Go Dessert."

From the ball came a green human shaped pokemon with spikes all over it's body, and a hat like object on its head.

"Go Sealeo." Shaun yelled tossing a pokeball into the air.

After the flash of light a large blue and white seal like pokemon with a big white whiskers.

"Icebeam."

"Dodge with faint attack, Dessert!" Jake yelled.

Sealeo released a blue and white beam from its mouth and was about to hit Dessert with it. When the Cacturne disappeared and re-appeared behind Sealeo. The scarecrow pokemon slammed its spiky shoulder into the seals thick lard.

The pokemon let out a loud roar as one of Dessert's spikes cut through the its thick fat.

"Bodyslam!" Shaun yelled.

"Dodge again and use pin missile."

Sealeo turned around and jumped into the air and tried to slam into Dessert. But the Cacturn jumped to one of the rocks and lifted its arms into the air. The arms started to glow and thousands of little spikes shot out of its arms and slammed into Sealeo.

The attack hit the seal and forced it to the ground.

"Sheer cold!"

Sealeo let out a blast of ice from its mouth. The attack hit Dessert and encased it in ice.

"Damit," Jake mumbled returning dessert and picking yet another pokeball from beneath his cloak, "Go Strike."

A large orange dragon like pokemon with a flame on the tip of its tail appeared in front of Jake.

"Use another Sheer cold." Shaun stated pointing at the Charizard.

"Fireblast."

Sealeo let out another blast but was countered by a giant man shaped flame. The flames countered the beam and collided with the seal pokemon, both severely burning and fainting it.

"Return," Shaun stated returning Sealeo and tossing out another pokeball, "Go Crawdaunt."

After the usual flash of light, a large blue and red lobster like pokemon with a star on its head appeared.

"Bubblebeam." Shaun stated.

"Wing attack."

The Crawdaunt opened one of its claws and released a blast of bubbles at Strike, just as he flapped its wings and shot forward as the started to glow. The bubbles hit Strike and made the dragon flinch just before he slammed one of its glowing wings into the rogue pokemon. The pokemon was sent back across the ice, but stopped its self with its left claw.

"Crabhammer."

Crawdaunt rushed forward and slammed its right claw into the side of Strikes head, this caused the Charizard to stagger back a few feet and clutched its head.

"Slash the lobster."

Strike lunged forward and slashed the lobster across its chest, causing a minimum damage due to its armor.

"Guillotine."

"Megapunch."

Crawdaunt lunged forward with its claw open and ready to slash Strike, while Strike ran forward with its fist glowing. Strike ducked under the claw and slammed its fist into Crawdaunt's face, but the claw slashed Strikes back and fainting it as it did the same.

"Return," Shaun stated returning Crawdaunt and tossing another ball into the air, "Go, Whiscash."

From yet another pokeball came a large blue fish pokemon with long yellow whiskers.

"Return, Strike," Jake stated returning the fallen dragon, and tossing another ball into the air. " Go Fossil."

After the ball hit the ground a large armor plated bug with big metal pincers.

"Thunderbolt." Shaun stated pointing a finger at the Armaldo.

"Dodge and use metal claw."

Whiscash pointed one of its whiskers at Fossil and launching a lightning bolt at the Armaldo. The beast was running at the fish as the bolt came down next to it, the fossil pokemon slammed its claw into Whiscash. The Whiskers pokemon created a crater in the ice and began flailing about.

"Hyper beam attack."

Fossil opened its claw and blasted Whiscash with the beam fainting it.

"Return," Both trainers stated tossing a pokeball into the air.

From Shauns came a large blue sea horse pokemon, and from Jakes came a small slug like pokemon made of lava.

"Hydropump!" Shaun called to his Kingdra.

"Do it Al."

Kingdra launched a blast of water at the Slugma. Al started making the temperature around it raise and evaporate the water.

"Create the bird of the Sun." Jake stated.

Al released a flamethrower and shaped it into the shape of a Ho-oh. Kingdra backed away in fear as the bird of flames rose above its head.

"Hit it with a waterpulse."

Kingdra shot a water ring like Luvdisc and struck the flame made Ho-oh, destroying it.

"Take out the Slugma with a Hydropump."

Kingdra blasted Al with a hydropump and fainted it.

"Show me your strongest pokemon!" Shaun laughed as Jake returned Al.

The teen went for Fossils pokeball but stopped and moved his hand his right hand, he pulled the red glove from it revealing the mark of Kyogre.

"You want to see my strongest pokemon, well here it it." Jake yelled raising is hand.

The mark began to glow a bright blue and a silver pokeball pushed itself through his palm. Jake grabbed the ball and tossed it into the air.

From the ball came a large green dragon pokemon. The beast roared and looked down at the lesser dragon before it.

"Rayquazza, Hyperbeam."

The green dragon blasted the Kingdra, knocking it out on one hit.

"I know who you are!" Shaun yelled in fear as he stepped back from the dragon.

"I am Jake Blackwater, The Pirate King!" Jake yelled pulling his glasses off showing the Shaun his eye.

To be continued...

Well I hope you like it, please review and I'll right another chapter.


	2. Chapter1: Long forgotten memories and

You didn't review, I'll get you back for this. Back I say. By the way, the act thing from the first chapter, forget it, burn it from your memory. Burn it I say.

Any way, here's the chapter.

Disclaimers: I don't own pokemon.

Chapter1: Long forgotten memories and the Dragon Master

Jake looked from Shaun to Rayquazza. The dragon stood before him ready to attack for his new master, while Shaun had crawled backwards up against a wall.

The man pulled his fallen Kingdra's pokeball from his pocket and quickly returned the fallen dragon. He stood up and stared from Jake to Rayquazza, fear swelling in his eyes.

"Calm down, he won't hurt you unless I tell him to." Jake stated looking at the gym leader.

"Will you please return it." The man stated with fear dripping from his tongue.

Jake lifted the silver pokeball into the air and let the red light from the ball engulf the mighty dragon. The ball then absorbed itself back into the teens hand.

"I would like my badge now." The red head stated putting his hand out.

Shaun placed a badge that looked like three water drops. The boy put it in his pocket and pulled the red glove back on. He turned back to the ice and jumped onto the nearest rock. He then continued to jump from rock to rock until he came to the exit.

"I'll see you when I see yah." Jake stated walking through the door.

Once out side he looked around and then at the board on his back. He then looked at the water and finally at Fossil's pokeball.

He plucked it from his belt and tossed it into the water. After a few minutes, air bubbles began to appear on the waters surface and finally Fossil appeared holding his pokeball in his teeth.

Jake took the pokeball and placed it back on his belt before jumping onto the fossil pokemon. The Armaldo swam through the water with ease and finally coming to the waters edge.

Jake jumped onto the rocky shore and looked back at Fossil. The Armaldo looked at it trainer and then at its ball.

"Wanna walk?" Jake asked.

Fossil nodded and stepped onto the shore and walked next to its trainer. The two walked along the rocky streets of the city and finally to the Pokemon Center.

Jake pulled his orange glasses on and walked through the door with Fossil close behind. The nurse turned from the magazine she was reading and looked at Jake and Fossil.

"No pokemon bigger than its trainer is allowed in the lobby, Jake. I've told you that a thousand times." The nurse stated standing up.

The nurse had long purple hair and blue eyes and was wearing a tight white shirt with a pink cross on the left shoulder, a white miniskirt, a pair of knee high pink boots, and a white and pink nurses hat.

"I'm just go to my room, Sara." Jake stated walking towards the stares.

The nurse shook her hair and yelled at Jake as he started up the stares, " Thats Nurse Sara to you, Jakey!"

The red head leaned over the banisher just before the sealing and yelled back, "Don't call me that, Sara!"

Sara turned back to her magazine and turned the page as Jake and Fossil disappeared onto the second floor of the center.

- - - - - -

Jake and Sara had become good friends after all Jake had been there for six friggen months. She and the red haired boy had been forced to sleep in the same room due to the fact that the city gym attracted so many people that Jake had been forced out of his room and into the nurses dorm.

The pokemon center usually only let people stay for one week before they were forced to leave. But Jake had started working at the center when he wasn't training to stay for the six months he had.

In fact, he was the best dame janitor the center had ever had.

- - - - - -

Jake pulled out the key with a pink cross from his pocket and placed a it in the key hole. He unlocked it and Fossil and him walked through the door and into the dorm.

The room was the biggest room other than the lobby. The room was painted white with pink shag carpet. On one wall was a bunk bed with pink confiders and pillows. On the other was a large TV with a VCR and DVD player. In front of the TV was a pair of huge pink bean bags, one with a large pink pokemon with an egg pouch and a nurses hat on sleeping in it.

Jake pulled his cloak off and tossed it onto the top bunk of the bed, revealing a red shirt and red pokeball belt.

He sat down on the bean bag next to the sleeping Chancy. He pulled a black back pack up to him as Fossil sat down on the floor next to him.

Jake dumped the back pack out and looked down at the junk that had spilled from it.

"Dammit, no food." Jake mumbled sorting the items.

He pulled a blue tee-shirt back into he bag and found a small black book. The red head opened the book and began to read the words written crudely on then tattered pages.

"Hey, this is my old journal from the journey we took." Jake stated looking at Fossil.

The Armaldo looked at his trainer and listened as he read the words.

"2-6-15. Today Al, Fossil, and me are finally leaving on our journey and leaving this hell hole they call an orphanage," Jake started, "2-9-15. Today I caught a female Poochyena that I decided to name her Rush. 2-11-15. Today I made it to Petalburg city and met a boy named Wally, he had a cool Ralts. But Rush beat it in five hits. 2-14-15. We have finally made it to the entrance to Petalburg woods, Al, Fossil, and Rush are starting to look really powerful and happy. 2-16-15. I helped a man obsessed with Shroomish get a3way from a Team Aqua member. Al easily beat the punks Poochyena. 2-19-15. I beat Roxanne quickly with Fossil and Al. She actually tried to get me to teach a class a the school. Screw that. 2-20-15. That dude from the forest got his package jacked and I had to beat the crap out of that Aqua again, asshole, but on the good side. Mr. Briney said he'd take me to Dewford island for free. 2-29-15. Brawly, the Dewford island gym leader, was to easy to beat with Fossil. 3-4-15. Slateport city had a tournament today, I came in second to this dude named Allen. But I did get a box of dive balls and a 10000 credits. 3-8-15. Rush evolved today. She's now a strong Mightyena. 3-12-15. I got to Mauville today and put my new Gulpin in the Daycare center. 3-18-15. I beat Wattson today. Al Beat all his pokemon easy. 3-22-15. Fossil evolved today, and I caught a Charmeleon at fiery path. 4-1-15. Team Aqua tried to activate mount Chiminy today. But I beat the shit out of their leader, Archie, today. 4-5-15. I beat Flannery today and my Gulpin evolved into a Swalot, and My Charmeleon, Strike, evolved into a Charizard. 4-10-15. I took a short cut to Petalburg through the dessert, and I caught Cacnea and named it Dessert.4-16-15. I beat the Petalburg gym leader and went to Littleroot town and left my Swalot with Professor Birch.4-21-15. I made it to the weather institute today and beat a few Aquas before the made off with this information about some titan of the sea. 4-29-15. I got to Foretree and beat Winonna with Al and Fossil. 5-5-15. I made it to Mt. Pyre today and caught a Shuppet, but Archie got away from me.5-15-15. I got to Lilycove today and battled off Aqua. Again, plus, Dessert evolved. 5-30-15. I got to Mossdeep today and Shuppet evolved into a Bannet. 5-20-15. I beat the leaders of the Mossdeep gym with Dessert and Rush 5-25-15. Team Aqua released Kyogre and I found out that I need to stop them. 6-10-15. I captured Rayquazza and... It stops there."

Jake turned to Fossil and smiled. The lug had fallen asleep while Jake was talking and Jake hadn't even known. He pulled the Armaldo's pokeball from his belt and returned Fossil.

He stood up and pulled the back pack from the ground an walked to the door. He stepped out into the hall and locked the door. He put the key back into his pocket and felt something rub up against his hand.

The teen grabbed the item and fished it from his pocket. There in his hand sat a small lack machine that closely resembled a pokegear.

"So thats were I put my pokedex." Jake stated opened the device and looking at the screen, there on the screen sat three pokemon.

One was a big purple blob with black diamonds around its body and long yellow whiskers.

The other was a small purple pokemon with a zipper over its mouth and a yellow puff for a tail.

The last was a red, blue, and yellow parana like pokemon.

Each pokemon looked up at Jake happily.

"So all my pokemon are still at Birch's and safe and sound." Jake stated closing the dex and putting it back into his pocket.

The red head walked down the stares and found himself in a room full of trainers and pokemon. He walked past the desk were Sara was being harassed by a girl with her Snubbull in her arms.

Jake walked through the door and into the cold night air. The boy cursed as he wrapped his arms around his body.

He walked down the street and quickly came to a small burger joint. He ran inside and came out in a few minutes holding two small food sacks.

Jake took off in a jog until he finally came to a Pokemon Center stepped through the sliding door. The inside had emptied to only a few trainers, and the same girl harassing Sara.

Jake came into ear shot and heard this.

"I told you that your Snubbull is fine."Sara stated looking the girl in the eyes.

"No, Snubly is not ok. He won't stop running after female pokemon." The girl stated holding up the Snubbull.

Sara leaned forward and picked up the Snubbull and placed it behind the desk and calmly stated, " Come and get it tomorrow."

The girl turned around with her nose in the air and walked towards the door while Sara finished up with the other trainers. The girl bumped into Jake quickly turned around and looked at the teen.

"So what's our name cutie?" The girl asked grabbing Jakes arm.

"Jake." The red haired boy stated trying to pull his arm from the girls grip.

"Well I'm Anna and I think you need to come with me." She stated trying to pull Jake through the door.

Jake pulled his arm away from the girl and started walking towards the counter as he said calmly, "Your to young for me."

The girl huffed up and stormed out the door as Jake stepped behind the counter.

Sara was sitting back in her chair with the same magazine from before and didn't look up before stating, "Your not allowed to be behind the counter."

"Huh."

"Don't play dumb, I heard the door." Sara stated.

"Sara, I work here." Jake stated sitting on the counter.

"The hell," Sara stated putting the magazine on the counter, "Oh, its you Jake."

"Yes, It's a me Jake. And I've brought you a dinner." The red head stated handing the nurse one of the food bags.

"Thanks." Sara stated pulling a burger out of the bag.

Jake took a bite out of the burger and sitting down on the counter. He looked around at the room, finding only three trainers sitting in the lobby.

One was a tall boy with short brown hair and eyes. The boy wore a green shirt, a pair of brown jeans, a pair of green shoes, and a green back pack.

The only girl had long blond hair and brown eyes. She wore a pink sweater, a red miniskirt, a pair of red boots, a pair of pink gloves, and a red backpack.

The final was a boy with stringy blond hair and green eyes. He wore a long sleeved red shirt, a pair of baggy black jeans, a pair of black shoes, and a black back pack.

The blond haired boy was spinning a pokeball on his index finger and after a while tossed it in the air.

After the light, a large blue dragon with three fin like horns coming off both sides of it head, two red horns, a plated belly, red under its neck, legs, and tail, and big red wings.

Jake swallowed the bit he had taken and turned to the boy and called, "No pokemon bigger than its trainer are allowed in the lobby."

The boy turned from his Salamance and looked at Jake, "I really don't care."

Jake dropped Strikes pokeball off the desk and the fire dragon appeared.

"Dragons claw."

Strike ran at the dragon and slashed the Salamance with a hand engulfed in a green flame.

"Dragonsbreath!" The boy stated pointing at Strike.

The Salamance reared its head back and blasted Strike with green flame.

"Fire-" Jake started, but was stopped when Sara placed a hand on his mouth.

"Take this out side before you are baned," She stated pointing at the boy, and then at Jake, "And you lose your job."

The girl snickered as the blond boy started towards the door and Jake hopped from the counter and fallowed. The Salamance followed the blond and Strike followed Jake.

One out side Jake turned to the blond boy and called to him, " I'm Jake, you?"

"Aaron," The boy stated and pointed at his Salamance and yelled, " Lets begin with a Hyper beam."

"Dodge and use Dragon Rage."

Salamance launched a beam at Strike and the Charizard jumped into the air , narrowly dodging the blast. The dragon powered up a blast and fired a blast. The other dragon jumped to the side and dodged the attack.

"Brick break."

Strike lunged forward and came to the ground and slammed his fist into the side of Salamance's head. The dragon roared and bit into Strike, but quickly released it.

"Hyper beam while its up close." Aaron yelled.

Salamance blasted at Strike but the attack was stopped by an invisible barrier.

"Blast Burn."

Strike blasted Salamance with a furry of fire and fainted the Dragon.

"Return," Aaron stated returning Salamance, and tossing out another pokeball, " Go Gyarados."

From the ball came a long serpent like pokemon with large fins on its back.

"Hydro pump."

Gyarados launched a strong blast of water. The blast hit Strike and nearly fainted him.

"Metal claw."

Strike slashed Gyarados with his glowing claw and staggered back.

"Thunder." Aaron stated.

Gyarados fired a lightning bolt and fainted Strike.

"Return," Jake stated returning Strike and tossing Dessert ball into the air, " Go, Dessert."

Dessert appeared and shot forward and punched Gyarados in the jaw, causing to to shut and cut the water dragon.

"Needle arm."

Dessert's arm started glowing and he slashed Gyarados across the face.

"Slam."

"Dodge, and use pin missile."

Gyarados lunged forward and tried to slam into Dessert, but the Cacturn dodged it and fired the spikes from his arms. The attack hit the Gyarados roared in pain before swatting Dessert away.

"Toxic."

Dessert turned a dark purple and lunged forward. The Scarecrow pokemon slammed into Gyarados, both poisoning and fainting it.

Aaron returned his Gyarados and Jake returned Dessert, Aaron and Jake both tossed pokeballs into the air.

From Aarons came a large green lizard like pokemon with a fern like tail, a pair of leaves on both arms, and six yellow bulbs on its back. Al emerged from Jakes.

"Sceptile, bulletseed attack."

"Al, use ember." Jake yelled.

The Sceptile released a barrage of glowing seeds from its mouth at Al, but the attack was stopped by Al's embers.

"Heat up the air."

Al forced the cold night air to become blistering hot. The air made the shadows of very object in the area grow and become wicked looking.

- - - - - -

Sara walked from her desk to the window and pulled the curtains back.

Al sat in front of Jake and was releasing a lot of steam. The window was burning hot and forced the pink haired girl to pull back.

"I bet your friend is losing bad, ain't he."The girl stated happily.

"I ownly see Jakes Slugma and the other boys Sceptile." Sara stated pointing out the window.

The girl stood up and walked over to window and looked over the battle. Aaron's Sceptile was currently trying to fight its own shadow and Al was still producing steam.

"I don't believe it, Aarons already at his Sceptile. Mack, this is big." The girl stated turning to the brown haired boy.

The boy, Mack, stood up and walked over to the window. As he looked out side, he gasped.

- - - - - -

Al had engulfed its self in flames and turned itself into a life life Moltres. The bird fired a flamethrower and knocked out the Sceptile.

Jake returned Al and tossed Rushes pokeball into the air as Aaron did the same.

From Aaron's came a large yellow dragon with small wings and a small horn. Rush appeared in front of Jake and let out a shrill howl.

"Slash attack."

The Dragonite lunged forward and attempted to slash Rush. But the Mightyena was to fast for the dragon and she bit down on the dragons shoulder.

"Hyperbeam."

Rush jumped from the Dragonite and blasted it in the back with her hyperbeam. The dragon took the attack and slammed its tail down on the hyena pokemon.

"Outer rage."

Dragonite began to glow a bright red and blasted the Mightyena.

"Attract."

Rush blinked at the Dragonite, causing love at first site.

"The hell." Aaron cried.

"Show the dragon how much love hurts. Crunch."

Rush jumped to her feet and jumped at the Dragon, biting it on its shoulder.

"Slash."

"Shadow ball." Jake stated.

Dragonite stood still staring at Rush happily. Rush however formed a black ball in its mouth and shot the all at Dragonite. The attack hit and knocked the dragon out. However, Rush collapsed out of exhaustion.

"Return," Aaron stated recalling Dragonite, and tossing another pokeball into the air, " Go Charizard."

Jake did the same and tossed Fossils pokeball into the air.

The Armaldo and Charizard faced each other and awaited an attack from their masters.

"Fireblast."

"Hydropump."

Charizard blasted a human shaped flame and Fossil shot a strong pump of water from its mouth. The two attacks collided and disappeared.

"Megapunch, Charizard."

"Iron defense and Ancientpower." Jake yelled.

Charizard started running at Fossil, the Armaldo started to glow and stomped onto the ground. This caused six spikes to shoot out of the ground and hit Charizard. The Charizard was flung back into one of the near by buildings.

"Hyperbeam."

Charizard blasted Fossil with a beam that slammed him into the rocky ground.

"Rockblast."

Fossil began shooting rocks from his mouth at Charizard. The fire dragon tried to take of, but the rocks slammed him back into the wall.

"Steelwing!" Aaron called to his Charizard.

The dragon jumped to its feet and took flight. The fire lizard shot forward at Fossil with glowing wings.

"Return."

Fossil started glowing pink, and just as Charizard came into range, blasted the beast with a pink beam from its mouth. The attack took out one of Charizard wings, but the other slammed into Fossil and slammed it into the water.

"And now I win."

"Not so fast, Shock wave."

Fossil jumped from the water and fired a lightning bolt from his mouth. The attack hit its mark and took out Charizard. But not before blasting Fossil with a flamethrower, knocking the plate pokemon out.

Jake and Aaron both returned their pokemon and walked up to each other.

Jake stuck out his hand and stated, "That was a fun battle."

Aaron took the red heads hand and looked at him, "Yah, it was."

The two shook hands and walked into the center.

- - - - - -

"I can't believe you lost, Aaron!" The girl with long blond hair stated as Jake and Aaron walked through the door.

"I didn't lose, I tied, Maria." Aaron stated handing Sara his pokeball.

Jake did the same and began up the stares as Maria and Aaron continued to fight.

The teen turned to Sara and stated, "I going to bed," before disappearing to the next floor.

To Be Continued...

There's the new chapter, so review, or I hurt you in your sleep.

On a side note, I will let you create a character and I will use it in this fic at some point or another if you can answer one question. What is Jakes first pokemon?


End file.
